The present invention relates to a field of imaging display technology, and specifically to an electronic device and an imaging method thereof.
Human-computer interaction has become a trend of the development of future digital lives. People desire to have a display device, which is able to display an image of an object while acquiring the image of the object.
With the rapid development of Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technology, there has been presented a bidirectional OLED display device, which includes a display screen. The device is able to acquire the image of an object above the display screen, and display it on the display screen. However, the bidirectional OLED display device in prior art senses light by a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS), therefore, it is only possible to sense light within a very small distance and acquire the image of the object closer to the display screen. When the object is far from the display screen, no clear images can be acquired.